Un amor de Otoño
by Chibi Taiga
Summary: Eren es un fotografo que decide irse a Francía para poder tener mejores experiencias, lo cual provoca conocer a Rivaille, poco a poco los dos se van enamorando, pero no todo es color de Rosa en la relación de los chicos.
1. Chapter 1

Era un sábado por la tarde en la ciudad de París Francia, era de esas tardes de Octubre, estaban en esa hermosa Época del año, el otoño, el viento soplaba de una forma tan ligera y deliciosa, las ramas de los árboles se mecían al ritmo de como soplaba el viento, las hojas de los arboles volaban en todas partes, hojas de los colores típicos de esta estación, amarillas, anaranjadas, y una que otra de color rojo.

En uno de los parques de esa enorme ciudad de Francia, se encontraba un muchacho de estatura media, de piel caucásica, un color de pelo Castaño, una sonrisa increíblemente perfecta, y unos ojos enormes de color turquesa, llevaba con él una cámara de fotografía profesional, le encantaba tomarle fotos a los paisajes hermosos de esa ciudad, pero en especial a los de otoño.

- _¡Definitivamente este será el mejor año de todos! _- Pensaba para sí mismo, mientras buscaba un buen lugar para comenzar a tomar las fotografías. - Así paso un buen rato, hasta que encontró un pequeño claro en ese parque, que estaba repleto de árboles de esa estación.

Se topó con algo "Raro y divertido" ver a un hombre durmiendo en es claro, se acercó poco a poco para poder verlo más de cerca sin hacer algún ruido para no despertarlo, y el joven logró su cometido, se agacho un poco para poder verlo bien, era un hombre con una piel bastante blanca y algo lechosa, color de pelo azabache, se miraba con bastante paz en el rostro. - _¿__Cómo un hombre puede dormir tan tranquilamente en un parque? - _Ese era el pensamiento del castaño. Sin pensarlo dos veces decidió fotografiar ese momento, se puso en mil y una posiciones para tomar fotos de diferentes ángulos del moreno. Y como era de esperarse después de unas fotos el Castaño se quedó ido en sus pensamientos y observandolo, pero todavía mantenía una posición de tomar una foto, estaba tan ido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en que momento el azabache se levantó del lugar donde dormía y se dirigió hasta el Castaño.

-Oí mocoso – Dijo una voz ronca, y con algo de indiferencia - ¿Qué estás haciendo? - ¡JODER! ¿En qué momento había despertado el Azabache?. – El mayor vestía unos jeans negros, una camisa blanca , y unos botines negros hasta los tobillos.

- ¿Eh? – Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el castaño, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos todavía y apenas se había dado cuenta de que el azabache se había despertado - _¿Será que se habrá dado cuenta de que le es__taba tomando fotos?_ – Ese fue el pensamiento que inundo la mente del Castaño en ese momento.

- Tsk… Creo haberte preguntado ¿Qué estás haciendo mocoso? – Volvía a repetir el mayor sintiéndose incómodo y ignorado por el Castaño.

- Eh… Pues verá… - No sabía cómo responder a la pregunta del mayor, no estaba seguro de lo que ese hombre le podría hacer por decirle - _¡Eh! ¡Pues lo estaba fotografiando! _– Eso era un suicidio para cualquier persona, sabiendo que le estaba tomando fotos a una persona desconocida.

- P-Pues… Vera soy fotógrafo… y aunque lo crea algo extraño el verle dormir ahí tan tranquilo, P-pues hizo que me dieran ganas de poder fotografiarlo - ¿Qué? ¿Cómo podía estar siendo tan sincero con una persona desconocida? ¿Cómo no dijo cualquier mentira? Pero decir la verdad bueno. – Pudo notar que el hombre era más bajo que el, _¿Tal vez unos 10 cm?_ Se decía a sí mismo.

- Ah… y ¿Quién fue el que le dio permiso para tomarme fotos? ¿Eh? – Decía el mayor algo molesto, pero sin dejar de ver al Castaño, con una mirada que le helaba la piel a cualquiera, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que ese chico tenía unos extraños y peculiares ojos que le llamaban mucho la atención.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡No fue mi intensión molestarlo! – Se disculpaba el chico viendo que el mayor se había molestado.

- ¡Mhh! – Se pudo escuchar del azabache – Y bueno ¿Cuál es tu nombre mocoso? – dijo el mayor después de ver que el chico enserio estaba arrepentido.

- E-eren, Eren Jaeger señor, y el ¿suyo? – Expreso el muchacho algo tímido, y pensando para mí mismo que ese hombre tenía algo que le llamaba la atención.

_Este chico enserio que es raro _– Pensaba el mayor al ver que el chico se quedaba ido en sus pensamientos – Es Lance Rivaille. – dijo fríamente, sin dejar de ver el rostro del más alto.

_ ¿Rivaille? ¿Usted es Francés? – Decía el chico algo asombrado que no le haya hablado en francés el mentado hombre. - _¿Rivaille?_– Pensaba para si mismo, estaba seguro que ya había escuchado ese apellido antes, pero no recordaba donde.

-_oh oui ce que vous pensiez? –_ Dijo el francés en su idioma natal, pero pudo darse cuenta que el chico no le entendía ¡NADA! De lo que este dijo, y claro no tuvo más que traducírselo. - claro que sí ¿qué pensabas? – Volvía a decir el francés.

- Jé – Decía apenado y con una gran sonrisa, de esas que pueden enamorar a cualquiera – Discúlpeme por haberle hecho que lo tradujera, lo que pasa es que yo no soy francés, soy Americano y aunque llevo un año aquí todavía me cuesta… Jejeje – Expresó el muchacho sin dejar de sonreír como un idiota enamorado.

_¿Cómo pude ser fotografiado por este mocoso, y aún __más que no entienda nada de lo que le hablo? –_ Pensaba el francés para sí mismo antes de volver a hablarle - Eh de veras que aún eres un mocoso.

-N-no lo soy – Dijo el chico nervioso y algo ruborizado de las mejillas, - Si el chico era torpe, se dejaba llevar rápido por sus emociones, y actuaba sin antes pensarlo, enserio que de verdad ere un INCREÍBLE TORPE.

- ¡Ri-va-ille! – Se escucha una voz femenina pero algo chillona a lo lejos, El Castaño y el francés se quedaron quietos en ese lugar esperando a ver qué pasaría, y en menos de lo que puede cantar un gallo, una mujer llego donde ellos estaban, era una mujer de piel algo blanquecina, Castaña, vestía unos Jeans muy de moda, y una playera polo negra, que le marcaba bien su figura y unos botines negros que llegaban hasta los tobillos, los jeans los tenia metidos dentro de los botines.

- ¡Levi, cariño! ¿Por qué no contestabas tu teléfono? – Decía la chica sin darse cuenta que no solo estaba el francés, también estaba el Castaño ahí con ellos, cuando se dio cuenta de que él chico estaba ahí sonrió de una forma algo "Maniática", la cual el francés conocía a la perfección y sabía que no llevaría a nada bueno.

- ¡Joder cuatro ojos! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas así! – Decía casi gritando el francés, era raro que el perdiera los estribos pero lo hacía muy frecuente cuando se encontraba ella en su espacio personal.

- … Pero no pierdas los estribos Levi, y mucho menos cuando estas con tu pareja – decía la chica mirando fijamente a Eren con una sonrisa de perversión total, el castaño al ver como la mujer le sonreía, se puso completamente rojo del rostro.

- ¡JODER! ¿QUÉ DIJISTE CUATRO OJOS? – Eso claramente le había molestado más que su _"Levi, Cariño", _- ¿Estas demente? Si apenas acabo de conocerlo, Pff déjame presentártelo. - Decía de una forma monótona, sin dejar de sentirse incomodo por el comentario de su "amiga" - Eren ella es Hanji Zoe, Hanji él es Eren… - Jeager – dijo el chico dándose cuenta que él mayor no recordaba su apellido – Eh si Eren Jeager. – La mujer se acercó a Eren para poder verle mejor y darse cuenta que era un chico realmente atractivo.

-Oh Dios eren, eres muy lindo – Dijo ella apretándole las mejillas, como si fuera una abuela la cual tenía tiempo de no ver a su nieto.

- N-no es para tanto… - Dijo con dificultad ya que la mujer aún seguía apretando sus mejillas. El francés que ya se mantenía con una mirada tranquila, miraba como su "amiga", o como él le decía _"Cuatro ojos" _Seguía "torturando" a Eren con solo apretarle sus mejillas, la mujer al ver que Levi no decía nada solo opto por preguntarle si creí que Eren era lindo, y claro la respuesta que el Peli negro le daría sería un rotundo _"No, ni que los mocosos fueran lindos"_, Cosa que a Hanji le hizo mucha gracia.

- Ay Rivaille, enserio que nunca cambias hombre, deberías de ser mas, no sé ¿Feliz, alegre? – Decía la mujer sin dejar de reír.

-Cállate ¿quieres?, ¡Oí! Eren, ¿Me dijiste que eres fotógrafo verdad?

- Ehh, ¡S-si! – asentía con algo de dolor en las mejillas que aún le dolían por el hermoso trato de Hanji hacía sus mejillas.

-¡EHHH! ¿Enserio Eren? – Decía Zoe con demasiada felicidad, Esa mujer que enserio era muy rara pensaba Eren.

-Sí, ¿a qué se debe esa pregunta?

-Bueno veras – Decía Hanji para poder empezar a contar su pequeña historia – Nosotros trabajamos en un estudio fotográfico, pero ahora hemos estado con un bajo personal – quería continuar con su historia, pero fue interrumpida por el francés.

- Bueno verás Eren, Quiero saber si te gustaría trabajar con nosotros, bueno te pondríamos a prueba claro, y si das un buen desempeño, te podrás quedar, ¿Qué opinas? – No sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto en "contratar" a su empresa a un chico que acababa de conocer, y que para colmo lo encontró durmiendo en un parque, eso sí que era FASTIDIOSO para él.

- … - El chico no dijo nada, no sabía que responder ante tal invitación que le hacían para poder empezar a trabajar de verdad, cosa que no lo hacía aún.

- ¿Entonces? – Decía la mujer con una sonrisa de Oreja a Oreja, por ver la expresión de incredibilidad del chico, una expresión que le daba mucha risa.

- Este… ¡Acepto! – Decía el chico con una gran sonrisa, y claro así como Hanji no dejo pasar esa sonrisa desapercibida, El francés tampoco lo hizo, al contrario le gustó mucho esa sonrisa sincera y tierna que Eren mostraba.

... Continuara ...


	2. chapter 2

Capitulo 2. Momentos con tigo.

Habían pasado tres días desde que Rivaille le había ofrecido el trabajo a Eren, y que el aceptara gustoso el trabajo, Pues tenía experiencia en el trabajo de la fotografía, y fue por esa razón que decidió irse a Europa para poder tener nuevas y mejores experiencias con su trabajo y su gran pasión, Estaba a punto de salir de su Departamento cuando recibió una llamada, saco su teléfono y vio que no tenía registrado el número, dudo en contestar, pero no le importo y contesto - _¿Aló?_ – Decía el chico al contestar, y vaya sorpresa la de él, era su Jefe Lance Rivaille el que lo estaba llamando, ¿Pero cómo podía tener su teléfono? Él no se lo dio ó ¿si lo hizo?, bueno eso era algo de menos en ese momento – _Ey ¿Por qué te tardas tanto en contestar?, no tenemos tiempo para estar desperdiciándolo_ – Le respondía el mayor desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica – Lo… lo… siento, ¿Qué desea Rivaille? – no sabía cómo tratarlo y lo único que se le ocurrió apropiado en ese momento fue un "Rivaille" ¿Enserio?.

- Primero, no me llames Rivaille, soy tu jefe y debes respetarlo y segundo ¿Te llamó Zoe para decirte que se cambió el lugar de la sesión de fotos? – decía con mucha madurez el azabache.

- S-si está bien señor Rivaille, ¿Qué? ¿Cambió? No la señorita Hanji no me informo al respecto- _¿Qué? ¿Un cambio?_ – pensaba para si mismo en lo que el mayor le respondía.

- Mhhh, esta mujer hará que un día muera de estrés, si hubo un cambio, ya no se llevará a cabo en el lugar acordado, se realizará en el estudio. – Decía de forma molesta al ver que su querida amiga cuatro ojos se olvidaba de cierto castaño.

-…- se quedó unos minutos sin responder, hasta que la voz de Rivaille lo sacaba de sus pensamientos – Eh disculpe señor p-pero ¿Qué tan lejos está el estudio? Y ¿a qué hora debo de estar ahí? – Decía el menor viendo el repentino cambio de donde se llevaría a cabo la sesión.

- Queda a unas tres cuadras arriba de la Cathédrale Norte-Dame, y debes de estar ahí a las 11:00 a.m – Le decía sin antes darse cuenta de que el chico estaba nervioso.

Vio su reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran las 10:35 ¿Cómo iba a llegar hasta el otro lado de la ciudad con tan poco tiempo, no tenía suficiente tiempo para pedir un taxi, y menor tomar el transporte público que sabía se tardaría miles de años en llegar y aún así le tocaría el tener que caminar, ¿qué más podía hacer?, nada, le tocaba que empezar a caminar, trotar y correr si era necesario, tenía que llegar de alguna o otra forma llegaría.

Empezó a correr entre la gente para poder no toparse ni distraerse, corrió dos, cuatro seis cuadras, ¿Cuántas más le faltaban, cuando vio que sus piernas ya no le daban para seguir corriendo, se apoyó en una pared con la respiración entre cortada, iba a llegar tarde a su primer día de trabaja, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Aún le faltaba demasiado para poder llegar hasta su destino, pensaba una y mil formas para poder llegar a su trabajo, no pudo seguir pensando ideas ya que una voz ronca lo saco de sus pensamientos, - Volteó a ver a la persona que lo llamaba – y en efecto era su jefe, el que lo estaba llamando. – se encamino hasta llegar donde se encontraba su jefe, estaba parado a la par de una motocicleta negra, una motocicleta DUCATI 848 EVO, se sorprendió al verlo ahí, ¿acaso algún dios se había apiadado de él?, o simplemente él mismo demonio le estaba jugando una mala broma, bueno fuera lo que fuera había llegado su salvación, y claro su salvación era un hombre de estatura baja, en una enorme moto DUCATI. – Etto, señor ¿Cómo supo que estaba aquí? – fue lo que pronuncio el ojiverde al ver que el ojigris no decía nada, solo se mantenía ahí parado como observándolo.

Se puso su casco y le tiro otro al ojiverde para que se lo pusiera, - Oí mocoso ¿no piensas subir? – Expreso subiéndose a la motocicleta.

-¡SI! –dijo sin pensarlo antes, pues sabía que su salvación tenía nombre y era : Lance Rivaille.

Al empezar su viaje hasta el estudio, no dijeron ni una sola palabra, Eren sentía una gran tensión ya que iba casi abrazando la cintura del mayor, ¿de dónde más se podía agarrar?, claro se podía agarrar de alguna parte de la motocicleta, pero no, acomodo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del mayor, si de esa cintura bien formada algo ¿delicada?, pero aún así no perdía su masculinidad. – Raramente Rivaille no dijo nada, tal vez porque sabía que iba rápido y el pobre mocoso se caería si no se agarraba de él- Y así fue hasta que llegaron al estudio – Eren se bajo lo mas rápido posible, por desgracia del pobre, se bajó tan rápido que se tropezó con su mismo pie y cayo de cara, y claro el ojigris no desperdició la oportunidad para molestarlo y decirle que era un mocoso torpe.- El ojiverde para defenderse solo pudo expresar que no era torpe y menos un mocoso, cosa que no era del todo cierta, si a veces podía llegar a ser muy torpe, pero su Orgullo nunca lo iba a dejar admitirlo.

- Oí Eren, deja de estar jugando y entremos – añadió bajándose de la moto después de haber molestado al ojiverde.

- Claro – respondió - se acomodó bien la chaqueta café obscuro, que combinada perfectamente con sus jeans negros, una playera gris, y unos vans negros. - ¿Puedo preguntarle una cosa señor? – Dijo tímidamente mientras caminaba algo atrás del mayor.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? – le respondió mientras se acomodaba la bufanda blanca que adornaba su cuello en ese momento, iba vestido con un jeans, una playera blanca a rayas horizontales negras, una chaqueta gris, y unos botines cafés.

- Me preguntaba, ¿de qué se tratará la sesión fotográfica señor? – expreso – y porque la cambiaron de lugar – añadió el chico.

- se trata de algo molesto para mi gusto – dijo y dejando a un ojiverde confundido con su respuesta. - ¿eh?, a que se refiere señor? – Menciono – serán fotografías de parejas enamoradas – dijo, mientras rodaba sus ojos por el disgusto que le causaba hablar de eso.

Eren ya no pregunto más y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a lo que por fuera parecía un enorme salón con puertas de madera, - _¿caoba? Tal vez_ – El mayor abrió las enormes puertas y entraron, el salón era lo suficientemente amplio para que pudieran estar unas cuarenta personas ahí dentro, las paredes estaban pintadas de un blanco hueso, piso de madera de un color chocolate, cámaras por todos lados, paneles y demás. – Eren estaba que no cabía de tanta emoción se alejó de Rivaille por un momento para poder observar bien todo el lugar, empezó desde las cámaras que habían en una estantería, hasta ver el piso de madera, dejo de hacerlo cuando escucho una voz femenina decir su nombre, y claro era la señorita Hanji Zoe. – Cuatro ojos como le decía Rivaille.

- ¡EREEEEEEEN! – decía, bueno gritaba la chica desde el otro lado del salón, corriendo para poder llegar a donde él se encontraba.

- Señorita Hanji, buenos días – Dijo sonriéndole.

- Pensé que no vendrías, lo siento, se me había olvidado avisarte del cambio de lugar, espero me disculpes – Decía apenada, por haber olvidado al chico.

- No tenga pena, es un error que cualquiera puede cometer. – Le decía a la castaña sin dejar de sonreírle.

- Uff - decía, pasando su mano sobre su frente - que bueno que no está molesto Eren - añadió

- ¡Cuatro ojos! - se escuchó al fondo la voz de Rivaille, llamando a su "loca" amiga - ¡Empecemos ya!

- ¡Ya voy enano! - Dijo sin ningún remordimiento de molestar a su amigo con su estatura - bueno Eren cariño, seguimos con la plática después ¿te parece?

- ¡Si! - dijo, encaminándose hasta donde se encontraba el ojigris

Procedieron a empezar con las tomas fotográficas, iban a empezar tomando fotos de la "feliz pareja" con el fondo de un pequeño apartamento donde se suponía que vivía, (Claro que todo era a base de una pantalla), Rivaille era el fotógrafo principal, Hanji buscaba las poses que deberían de tener en cada foto, unas cuantas personas más se encontraban en el lugar, entre todas las personas había una chica de pecas cerca de la zona de la nariz, de ojos castaños, cabello ligeramente achocolatado amarado en una coleta, estaba siendo llevada de arriba hacia abajo llevando cámaras, paneles, cambiando los tonos de las luces por órdenes de la señorita Hanji, se miraba que ya tenía practica en ello y disfrutaba su trabajo. En un extremo de la habitación se encontraba un ojiverde entusiasmado al ver como trabajaban, como se llevaban de bien todos en ese lugar, escuchaba comentarios de Rivaille hacía la "pareja" y chistes de Hanji sobre el estado de humor del antes mencionado y carcajadas de la pecosa. Transcurrieron unas dos horas desde que habían empezado con las fotografías y decidieron tomar un descanso.

Hanji se tomó el tiempo para poder continuar con la plática de quedo con Eren sin concluir, y ahora no iba sola, decidió llevarse a la pecosa con ella, mientras que Rivaille revisaba las fotografías y otro de los asistentes le llevaba un mocca caliente.

- ¡ERENCITO! – Grito la chica de lentes, haciendo que el ojiverde volteara a para ver de dónde lo llamaban.

- Señorita Hanji – dijo el menor esbozando una sonrisa al ver que la castaña se acercaba a él.

- Eren, te presento a Ymir, ella será una de tus compañeras de trabajo, es algo tosca al principio pero conócela y verás que es una buena persona, ¿o no Ymir? – Decía la castaña dirigiéndose a la pecosa que se encontraba a un lado de ella.

- M-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Eren Jeager , será un placer trabajar con tigo – Expreso viendo como la de ojos castaños, se le formaba una sonrisa en su rostro y comenzaba a reír.

- Jajaja, buena esa, Hanji ¿de dónde sacaron a este chiquillo tan educado? – dijo sin parar de reír – Acaso no nunca te han dicho que eres demasiado inocente? – añadió con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Eh? – fue el comentario del de piel caucásica.

- Es que eres muy divertido chico, divertido en una forma muy inocente – decía dejando a un ojiverde aún más confundido de lo que ya estaba – Mi nombre es Ymir, y creo que nos llevaremos bien – agrego, sin dejar de ver la cara de confundido del castaño.

- Jajaja, veo que has encontrado un nuevo amigo Ymir – sonreía Hanji mientras jalaba a los dos chicos para acercarse a Rivaille

Llegaron donde se encontraba el ojigris platicando sobre el trabajo y lo bien que le parecía a Ymir tener un nuevo compañero de trabajo y amigo, a lo cual Eren solo asentía y reía, al igual que Hanji iba haciendo comentario sobre las trivialidades de la vida. Al llegar con el ojigris, la Castaña le esbozo una gran sonrisa de esas que le pueden alegrar el día a cualquiera.

- Levi, deberíamos, que va, deberías empezar a mostrarle a Eren las instalaciones del lugar para que conozca bien el estudio, Ymir y yo terminaremos con las fotografías ¿estás de acuerdo? – le mencionaba al azabache mientras codeaba a Ymir para que opinara algo.

- Claro, Hanji y yo nos aremos cargo de esto enano, tu anda con Eren a pasear por allí – cosa que era de su agrado así podría hablar con la castaña sin escuchar los constantes regaños del azabache hacía ellas.

- Tsk – chasqueo su con su lengua antes de dirigirse al chico con un ademan de manos para que lo siguiera.

Eren seguía a su jefe a una distancia ¿prudente?, la cual al ojigris le daba risa de la ENORME distancia que ponía entre ellos. -_Joder era casi un metro de distancia, ¿que pensaba eren que le haría? ¿pensaba que lo iba a violar en un lugar oscuro y que nadie escuchara sus gritos? - _Se regaño mentalmente por haber pensado eso, ¿porque jodidos lo había pensado?. Se aclaro la garganta para poder hablar, voltio hacía el castaño y vio que no estaba - _¿Donde rayos se metió este mocoso?_ - dijo para si mismo y regresar por donde habían llegado para poder encontrar al de piel canela.

- Hanji, ¿porque nos dejaste con todo el trabajo a nosotras? - le decía con duda y curiosidad a la pecosa a la de lentes.

- ¿Ymir no te has dado cuenta? - le comento a la pecosa.

- ¿Darme cuenta de que? - _ni que se me fijará en todas las cosas de todas las personas_ - pensaba para si misma, esperando la respuesta de la mayor.

- Que a Rivaille le atrae algo de ese niño - Dijo viendo la cara de sorprendida de la de cabellos chocolate - ¡YMIR! ¡NO ES POSIBLE QUE NO LO HAYAS NOTADO!

- QUE AL ENANO, ¿¡QUÉÉÉ!? - el comentario de su amiga le cayo como balde de agua fría - veo que el viejo de mi querido ah cambiado muchos sus gustos - decía con una sonrisa pervertida en los labios

- ¡JA JA JA! Ay Ymir, eres todo un caso - decía sin para de reír - y que tal si hacemos ¿algo para que puedan estar juntos? - añadió, esperando un "_¡Estas loca si crees que te ayudaré, el enano nos matara!_", el cuál nunca llego, al contrario se quedo en shock con la respuesta que le dio su compañera.

- y ¿Porque no? - Expreso la de ojos castaños con un semblante totalmente serio - Digo el enano no se ah enamorado nunca, y Eren es un buen chico, tal vez lo haga cambiar de parecer - añadió, Hanji por otro lado estaba con una cara de total sorpresa por la respuesta que le dio la de ojos castaños.

- ¿si? , entonces comenzamos entonces - aún sorprendida Hanji con la respuesta que le dío Ymir, pero estaba segura que si Rivaille nunca había amado a alguien con Eren cambiaría - ¡Ná! a quien engaño en Rivaille, un hombre sin sentimientos - bueno tal vez un poquito cambiaría.

- y ¿Porque no? - Expreso la de ojos castaños con un semblante totalmente serio - Digo el enano no se ah enamorado nunca, y Eren es un buen chico, tal vez lo haga cambiar de parecer - añadió, Hanji por otro lado estaba con una cara de total sorpresa por la respuesta que le dio la de ojos castaños.

- ¿si? , entonces comenzamos entonces - aún sorprendida Hanji con la respuesta que le dío Ymir, pero estaba segura que si Rivaille nunca había amado a alguien con Eren cambiaría - ¡Ná! a quien engaño en Rivaille, un hombre sin sentimientos - bueno tal vez un poquito cambiaría.

Rivaille seguía buscando a Eren, abriendo puerta, tras puerta, para ver si se encontraba en algún salón de aquel estudio. - que eran un montón para mala suerte del azabache - decidió ir a buscar al baño, al jardín, y nada ¿dónde se podía haber metido el mocoso?. No era posible que se perdiera en el estudio, era grande pero tampoco para que un mocoso de 19 años se pudiera perder ahí. Siguió buscando, cuando estuvo a punto de rendirse escucho un golpe de adentró de un salón, se encamino hacía el lugar donde escucho el ruido, abrió despacio y poco a poco la puerta, cuando la abrió toda estuvo a punto de entrar, pero no espero ver algo así al abrir la puerta. - Esperaba cualquier cosa, a uno de los asistentes que habría quebrazo una taza, que se hubieran golpeado con un mueble, cualquier cosa enserio, pero nunca pensó que el golpe que había escuchado fue el de un Eren lleno de pintura.

-¿Eren? – Dudo en hablar, enfrente de él había un Eren manchado de pintura blanca de Pies a cabeza.

- R-ri-Rivaille – Su voz temblaba al hablar, le era difícil poder hablar sin dudar.

- ¿Qué paso aquí? – Miraba el desorden que había, el piso de madera que antes era café obscuro, se volvió blanco, había unas cuantas fotografías tiradas, y unos papeles, ¿periódico tal vez?

- Y-yo, y-yo lo s-siento, no fue mi intensión causarle molestias, ¡Discúlpeme! – Agacho la cabeza intentando que no viera su rostro y mucho menos que viera que está apunto de soltar en llanto, era tanta su vergüenza de lo que había hecho en ese lugar, que ni siquiera quería que el azabache lo viera en esa forma.

- Tsk… mocoso inútil, bueno que se puede hacer cualquiera tiene errores ¿no? - _¿Qué? ¿Qué estoy diciendo?_ - Hubiera sido otro lo hubiera mandado a limpiar y dejar tan brillante el piso hasta que pudiera ver su rostro en él, pero no, no lo hizo ¿Por qué? – tranquilo Eren, esto se puede arreglar.- Decía mientras intentaba que el ojiverde levantara el rostro.

- P-pero, fue mi culpa y – no tuvo oportunidad de continuar disculpándose, ya que él de piel lechosa con una mano tomo el mentón del meno para poder ver el rostro del menor. El ojigris pudo notar que de los ojos del castaño caían lagrimas – su orgullo se fue a la basura, figurativamente – Saco un pañuelo azul marino que cargaba lo desdoblo rápidamente pero sin ser brusco y sin perder elegancia, comenzó a quitarle la pintura de la frente con suma delicadeza, sentía que si no lo hacía Eren podía empezar a llorar más, prosiguió con sus ojos y parpados, la nariz, los pómulos, y llego a la boca … Esa jodida boca, que lo invitaba a pecar de una forma bien pinche fea.

Eren estaba estático ante aquel acto, un color carmín apareció en sus mejillas cuando el azabache estaba limpiando su rostro con pleno cuidado, no sabía qué hacer, si alejarlo o que siguiera, pero de algo estaba seguro le gustaba que Rivaille hiciera eso, ¡Oh! que enserio disfrutaba que Rivaille limpiara su rostro, podía disfrutar ver el rostro del mayor cerca de él, tan cerca que sentía su aliento cerca de su boca, y como si la pintura que le cayó hubiera sido un rojo pasión, ya que sus mejillas comenzaron a encenderse. – ¿Ri-Rivaille? – expreso al mayor dándose cuenta que estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro.

-…- no hubo respuesta de parte del mayor. – eh, es hora de irnos Eren – Dijo al fin, desviando su mirada del ojiverde.

- S-si, pe-pero hay que limpiar aquí – Decía aun con sus mejillas pintadas del carmín .

-Mandaré a que alguien más lo haga, de eso no te preocupes – Claro que tenían que limpiar el lugar, si no quería que sus hermosos pisos de madera quedará con una mancha blanca.

- ¿Esta seguro señor?, yo puedo limpiar aquí – Expreso al ver que el mayor le quitaba toda responsabilidad.

-Estas sordo o qué. Te dije que mandaría a alguien más, ahora ven tienes que ir a limpiarte y cambiarte esa ropa. – Le mencionaba al menor

Salieron los dos de la habitación, haciendo de cuentas que nada había pasado, o bueno eso era lo que él otro pensaba, claro que los dos iban pensado en que había pasado en esa habitación.

-Eren, iremos a tu apartamento a que te cambies ¿estás de acuerdo? – Le menciono el azabache.

- Eh, si, si está bien – le dijo a Rivaille

-Bueno entonces vamos, te llevaré, en el camino me dices tu dirección _- ¿Qué? ¿otra vez estaba siendo generoso? _

- ¡Si! – subió a la moto junto con Rivaille y se dirigieron al apartamento de Eren. Se agarró de la cintura del ojigris de nuevo, ahora sentía como su corazón latía a mil por hora, y como sus mejillas volvían a colearse del carmín.

Era seguro que para los dos había cambiado algo en su interior, y un nuevo sentimiento había crecido en el castaño y el azabache, un sentimiento que cambiaría sus vidas de ahora en adelante.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin, no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama ~_

* * *

**~Capítulo 3~**

Una mala jugada del destino

Sin más se dirigieron al apartamento del Castaño, o bueno eso era lo que él pensaba. Subieron a la motocicleta del azabache, el castaño se iba agarrando de la pequeña delicada y masculina cintura del mayor cosa que no le desagrado – no del todo - . Iba subiendo la velocidad para llegar más rápido - si claro llegar más rápido, entre más velocidad había, el castaño se aferraba más a la cintura del azabache. Transcurrió el viaje y ellos no hablaron para nada, simplemente estaban bien con estar cerca del otro.

Llegaron a un edificio blanco de unos diez niveles, de cada lado del edificio había una arboleda cercada – pequeña por supuesto - . El castaño estaba asustado, porque ese no era su edificio, es más ni siquiera conocía esa barrio tan ostentoso y refinado- Bajaron de la motocicleta para adentrarse al edificio, llegaron a un pequeño elevador que se encontraba en el Lobby, el mayor marco el número diez en los botones, llegaron al piso indicado, había una gran corredor con unas tres puertas – _más apartamentos_ – pensó el castaño.

El mayor saco las llaves de la bolsa de su chaqueta, haciendo un ademan con la mano para que el Castaño entrara. Era un apartamento grande, para que una familia de cinco personas viviera cómodamente, las paredes pintadas de blanco, hasta abajo tenía un zócalo de color café claro, piso de madera, al lado izquierdo se encontraban dos puertas y al fondo unas escaleras –Seguro que guiaban a más habitaciones- en medio una gran sala, con sillones de cuero negro, un mueble con una lámpara cerca del sofá más grande, una mesa de centro de vidrio, enfrente del sofá más grande una chimenea de ladrillos estilo rustica por encima un televisor pantalla plana, detrás del mismo sofá un gran ventanal- que al abrirlo se llegaba a un balcón- adornado con cortinas beige con adornos dorados en las orillas, al lado derecho se encontraba una media pared con una ventana- sin vidrio- que daba a la cocina, tenía una mesa para seis personas, un refrigerador, lavaplatos, y cosas de cocina, un mueble donde se encontraba toda la vajilla y al fondo se podía ver un mini bar, pudo notar que su apartamento relucía, y no era por la luz o por el color, relucía de limpio no había nada fuera de su lugar, todo estaba en perfecto orden – Oí Eren – expreso el mayor sacando al castaño de sus pensamientos – debes de darte un baño, o prefieres quedarte así? - ¿eh? ¿Puedo? – Decía el menor mientras miraba algo desorientado al azabache – Nada que si puedo tienes, no quiero tener que trabajar con personas que no se asean – dijo con indiferencia mientras miraba al menor. - ¿Eh? Pero si yo soy limpio – añadía el chico – Já si claro lo dice el mocoso que resulto lleno de pintura – decía mientras guiaba al castaño al baño de huéspedes.

El castaño al entrar al baño noto que era un baño muy refinado para ser simplemente de huéspedes – Paredes pintadas de blanco, un inodoro, una tina, un tocador con lavamanos, y el piso alfombrado de un color gris claro, cerró la puerta y pudo notar que en la misma puerta había un espejo del tamaño de la misma, se dispuso a desnudarse y darse un baño – _demasiado caro para mis gustos _– se decía a sí mismo el ojiverde - Pasados diez minutos, fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando el azabache toco la puerta y le decía – Oí Eren, cuando salgas te daré una playera ya que la tuya en verdad que está sucia - expresaba mientras escuchaba un "mjm" de parte del piel canela, sin más se retiró del lugar.

Pasados veinte minutos más desde que el azabache le había hablado, salió de la tina, tomo una toalla de las que estaban en un mueble de madera que se encontraba cerca, comenzó a secar su cuerpo, se colocó los bóxers y el pantalón, dejando su torso desnudo, mientras se secaba el cabello con la toalla. Salió del baño llego a la sala, al ver que su "jefe" no se encontraba ahí decidió caminar hasta la cocina-comedor, vio que no estaba ahí y comenzó a sentirse incomodo – ¿Le-Levi? – Decía mientras regresaba a la sala – Mocoso estoy arriba sube – escucho la voz del mayor, y se encamino a las escaleras que conducían al segundo nivel. Al llegar al segundo nivel pudo notar dos puertas; una de madera que al parecer se encontraba cerrada, y otra de cristal que a leguas se notaba que era la habitación del pelinegro, toco la puerta y Levi le hizo un ademán de que podía pasar , al entrar a la habitación noto que esta era más grande que la sala, con una gran cama matrimonial, una mesa de noche al lado derecho con una lámpara y un libro, enfrente de la cama se encontraba un buro, del lado izquierdo noto que se encontraba un gran armario –de esos que están literalmente en la pared- de madera blanca, también estaba alfombrada y había una puerta más, ¿el baño privado tal vez? – dejó de hablarse mentalmente al ver que el ojigris se acercaba hacía él.

Rivaille llevaba una camisa negra en sus manos para dársela al ojiverde – Mocos… - no pudo terminar de hablar al darse cuenta de que el chico estaba "semi desnudo" todavía secando su pelo castaño con la toalla blanca que había tomado prestada del baño – Sintió como un cosquilleo le recorría el estómago hasta llegar a su parte baja – y como no si el castaño se veía estúpidamente sensual en esa posición – cuando reacciono, le tiro la camisa al rostro para dejar de verle embobada mente, giro su rostro hacía otro lado para "disimular" su reacción al verlo y también poder disimular algo el carmín que llegaba a sus mejillas en ese instante – vístete y bajemos – el piel morena asintió y comenzó a ponerse la playera que le había dado, bueno tirado el mayor hace unos momentos. Salieron de la habitación platicando sobre cómo le había caído la pintura a Eren, y de lo descuidado que podía ser en muchas ocasiones – como si hubieran invocado a un mal en ese momento, que al bajar las escaleras el menor resbalo y entes de caerse Rivaille logró jalarlo, pero los dos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron de las escaleras, quedando el azabache encima del piel morena.

-Ahh – decía el menor mientras sobaba su cabeza del golpe que se había dado –nada serio –en la cabeza al caer desde las escaleras.

- … Tsk, estúpido mocoso – dijo el azabache mientras se incorporaba de nuevo, y se sentaba encima del castaño – Se-señor… me está apachando - dijo tímidamente el ojiverde - ¿Eh? Ni que pesará, o estas tratando de decir que ¿estoy gordo? – ¡N-no!, no es lo que quise decir … es que .. bu-bueno – el castaño estaba completamente avergonzado de cómo se encontraban en ese instante tirados en el piso - ¿Qué? Habla de una maldita vez – decía exasperado el moreno al ver que el chico no llegaba al punto - … es que… usted está encima… de, de mi… - dijo agachando el rostro para que él mayor no le viera – Oh, ¿acaso te molesta? – dijo con cinismo y con una voz ronca, que le parecía excitante al menor – Pu-pues no, no es que me moleste… al contrario… - cada vez agachaba más el rostro para que él azabache no pudiera ver el carmín en sus mejillas – mocoso pervertido – añadió tomando el rostro del chico entre sus manos – No, no soy pervertido – decía mientras veía como el mayor tomaba con delicadeza su rostro entre sus manos de piel nívea.

Acerco su rostro hacía el del menor, y ahí estaba cerca de sus labios, esos labios que lo habían llamado a pecar , esos labios que lo hipnotizaban, que lo volvían loco y aún no los había probado – Como pudo se acercó más al menor, sentándose bien sobre él, y dejando que el otro se sentase, con una mano tomo la cintura del menor, y con la otra tomo su mejilla con su cuidado – Si no me detienes ahora … te besaré – decía el azabache viendo como el menor estaba increíblemente nervioso, su cuerpo lo delataba está temblando con el simple hecho de que el mayo haya tomado su cintura - … - no hubo respuesta de parte del menor - … si no me detienes ahora, lo haré - … hágalo – se escuchó entre susurros de parte del castaño – quiero que lo haga – como si eso hubiera hecho "clic" en su cabeza que en ese momento acerco sus labios a los del castaño, dejando un beso en ellos, fue un beso sencillo, tierno, y sin ninguna otra intención. Se separó del menor para poder ver su reacción, eso quería y lo logró, pudo ver como el piel morena le demostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción y algo ruborizado. Ahora fue turno del castaño de devolver el beso, al darse cuenta de eso el mayor, empezó a intensificar el beso, estaba lleno de pasión y amor, si amor, paso su lengua sobre los labios del chico, y este entendió que tenía que abrir la boca, poco a poco fue abriéndola, sintiendo como la ajena se adentraba en él, y hacía fue como empezó una danza entre las dos lenguas, en la cual se saboreaban se deseaban…

Quería algo más del chico y lo sabía, pero también sabía que tenía que pararlo ahí no quería cometer algo que los dos se lamentarán después, pero que podían hacer si se deseaban con tanta intensidad que era más fuerte que el sol, ahí estaban sentados en el suelo cerca de las gradas besándose y recorriendo el cuerpo del otro, sin pensar que alguien podía llegar en ese momento.

No escucharon en que momento había entrado, pero ahí estaba la chica pecosa, y la castaña media loca amiga del azabache, solo se dieron cuenta y se separaron al escuchar un - ¡ENANO! – departe de la pecosa.

* * *

**¡Bonjour!, Lo siento no tengo excusa por haberlo subido tan tarrrrrde, pero mi cerebro exploto y no tenía nada de imaginación u.u Pero ya regrese con el capitulo :D, espero les guste ¡Au revoir! **


End file.
